Soul and Maka's Playlist
by waiting-for-you443
Summary: A collection of one-shot songfics.
1. I've Been Watching You

"Mmm!" my son, Ben, hummed in the back seat. He was munching on a French fry from McDonald's. I smiled, looking at him in the rear view mirror. I turned my eyes back to the road just in time to see the light change from green to red.

"Shit," I mumbled, slamming on the brakes. I heard Ben's fries hit the floorboard and his drink spill. What I heard next floored me.

"Shit!" Ben cursed. I flipped around to look at him.

"Hey, son! That's not an okay word! Where did you learn to talk like that?" I scolded, appalled that my son knew words like those. What he did next surprised me even more. He smiled.

"Well, daddy, I've been watching you. Ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you. And—and eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are!" He looked at me, searching for confirmation that he'd done the right thing. I turned, looking at the light as it turned back to green. I sighed as I pressed the gas, setting us in motion again.

"It is pretty cool that you want to be like me, son—" Ben's eyes lit up here, "But—" his face fell, "You can't be talking like that. Those are big people words, and you're just not big enough to use them."

"But, I thought I was being like you! We have cowboy boots and cameo pants. We're just alike, hey, aren't we, Dad?" Tears began to well up in Ben's eyes, and I sighed again.

"Yeah, we are just alike."

When we got back to the house, Maka was livid. She kept asking why Ben was covered in orange soda, and why he looked so guilty. I sent Ben to his room to change, sat at the table, and put my head in my hands.

"Lord Death, please help me help my stupid self," I prayed, knowing the death god couldn't hear me. I'd have to call him if I wanted that. And I definitely didn't right now. Maka sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked, and I felt even worse.

"Ben learned a new word today," I said. Maka's eyes filled with curiosity. I took a deep breath before continuing. "We were in the car today, and the stupid traffic light skipped yellow. I hit the brakes, and Ben's food went flying. I muttered a curse word and he copied me. When I asked him where he learned to use such language, he said he'd been watching me! I felt awful."

Maka laughed. "Don't feel awful, Soul. You explained why it was a bad word, right?"

"Sorta."

"Okay. Watch your mouth from now on, and it shouldn't happen again."

Maka got up and walked out of the room. I put my head back in my hands and prayed again, hoping that I hadn't wrecked my child's childhood forever.

Later that night, I walked into Ben's room to tuck him in. I walked over to the wall and plugged in his favorite night light: the Scooby Doo one. I was about to walk out when Ben crawled out of bed, got on his knees, folded his hands, and began to pray to Lord Death. It wasn't the fact that he was praying that got to me; it was the fact that he was speaking to Lord Death as though he were his best friend. I smiled, waiting till he was done, and walked back over to his bed.

"Now, son, where did you learn to pray like that?" I asked, placing a hand on his head. He looked up and me and smiled.

"I've been watching you, Dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are. We like fixin' things and holding Mama's hand. We're just alike, ain't we, Dad? I want to do _everything_ you do, so I've been watching you."

I gave Ben a huge grin and wrapped him in my arms.

"My Little Bear is growing up!" I said, trying to hold back how touched I was. He lifted his head to look at me again.

"But when I'm big, I'll still know what to do! I'll be strong like Superman! We'll be just alike, hey, won't we Dad? When I can do everything _you_ do!"

I was smiling so wide, it hurt. I hoped and prayed that every father would have the satisfaction of knowing that they were their son's hero. I gave Ben a huge kiss and tucked him in again. Just as I was walking out of his room, I heard a little voice say, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

I closed his door, revealing Maka. She grinned from ear to ear. We linked arms and walked to the living room. I don't think either of us quit smiling all night.

The next day, Ben learned a new trick. I walked into his room to see a scythe blade replacing his arm. He gave me the biggest grin imaginable.

"Now I really _can_ be just like you, Daddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to this song on the way home from Wal*Mart today and this popped into my head. Sorry to add an OC in there, but since Soul and Maka don't have any children, I kinda had to create one. FEAR ME! I AM GOD! haha.<strong>

**Oh, and I freaking love the idea of Daddy Soul. I have been since I read the fan fiction Role Model. Go find that fic and read it. **

**I figured I ought to put a disclaimer as well. Soul Eater ain't mine, neither is the song, yadda yadda yadda. Y'all know the drill. That goes for all other chapters. (Because I'm too lazy to rewrite the disclaimer.)**


	2. The Reason

My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe he'd just said that. Soul's eyes were about as wide as mine. I took a step back.

"Maka, wait. I…I didn't…didn't mean—" Soul's voice choked, cutting himself off. I could feel tears begin to prickle the corners of my eyes. I shut my eyes in an attempt to hold them in, but they slid down my cheeks anyway. Embarrassed, I turned away from him, praying he hadn't seen them.

"Please, Maka. Don't cry…" Ugh. He had. I took off toward my room, slamming the door in his face. I threw myself onto my bed and smothered my face with a pillow, hoping to drown out the shallow breaths I was taking. I listened carefully for the sound of someone following me, but it didn't come.

I sat like that for thirty minutes, before realizing I still had to make dinner. I sighed. I may have been mad at Soul, but I couldn't starve him. When you love someone, you can look past the fact that you're mad at them. Plus, I was feeling a bit hungry myself.

I walked out of my room toward the kitchen, turning on the radio as I went. One of my favorite songs was starting. I smiled and swayed to the beat as the song began. I jumped when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and a smooth voice begin to sing along to the song.

"_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know, I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with every day. And all the pain I put you through…_

_I wish that I could take it all away… And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear._

_I found a reason for me…to change who I used to be… A reason to start over new… And the reason is you. And the reason is you! And the reason is you! And the reason is you!_

_I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go… That I just want you to know! I found a reason for me! To change who I used to be!_

_A reason to start over new! And the reason is you. I found a reason to show…a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do…_

_And the reason is you…"_

My eyes widened as Soul finished the last note. I spun myself around in his arms so that I could look at him. His eyes were full of emotion, most of which was regret. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I—" This time, Soul cut me off, but not with words. He dipped his head and softly pressed his lips to mine. I froze in his arms, unsure of what to do. Soul pulled back and put his lips to my ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled my face back to look at him, slowly rose onto my tip toes, and pressed my lips to his. He immediately responded, kissing me back. After a few seconds I pulled away and put my forehead against his.

"You're forgiven."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I freaking love how this turned out! The kiss, however, leaves much to be desired. I'm sorry. I've never been kissed, so I have no idea what it's like. I kinda copied off other fanfictions... haha. The song I used was The Reason by Hoobastank. Freaking love them... Maybe I'll do some requests for songs... Send me a message or put it in a comment if you want one. :)<strong>


	3. I Can Love You Like That

I sighed in bliss, finishing the book I was reading. I loved happy endings. I set the book down and smiled, letting the feeling of love and warmth wash over me. I sighed again as Soul walked into the living room.

"Good book?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, my eyes closed in utter bliss. A faint blush painted my cheeks, remembering the last line of the book. The hero of that novel was so amazing. He loved his princess and no one else. He didn't cheat or doubt that he loved her, not even for a second. And deep, _deep_, down, I wished I could have a happy ending like that. But _my_ prince…

I looked up at Soul, scrutinizing his face. He was very good looking, don't get me wrong. Too good looking, it seemed. His crimson eyes often distracted me when we were having a conversation, making me forget what we were talking about. I would have to mentally slap myself for staring at his lips, wishing they were brushing mine…

But he didn't seem to be the sweep-a-girl-off-her-feet type.

I was so glad that our soul connection didn't enable Soul to read my thoughts outside his soul. That would just be embarrassing. If he knew I had such girly thoughts, _especially_ if he knew those thoughts involved _him_, he'd never let me live it down.

"Maka? Is there something on my face?" He asked, snapping me out of my reverie. Crap! He caught me staring!

"Uh…no. Why?" Smooth, Maka. Very smooth.

"You just keep staring at me."  
>"Oh, my bad. I was just thinking."<p>

"About what?" This question floored me. I groped my mind for an appropriate answer.

"Uh…food?" I winced. My answer came out as a question. Soul walked over to the couch, got right up in my face, then smirked.

"Let's be honest with each other," he said, inching his face closer to mine. I moved mine back.

"You were really thinking about a boy, weren't you?" I thought my heart stopped. "You were thinking about how you wanted a happy ending." Damn, this kid was good.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I breathed out. Soul looked straight into my eyes, making me uncomfortable.

"I can still read your emotions." His smirk faded

"You know, I could give you that happy ending."

This time, my heart really did stop.

"Huh?" His face was still inching toward mine. I was still moving away. Suddenly, there was no couch under me. I tumbled to the floor, hitting my head. I curled up into a ball, clutching my throbbing skull. Soul looked down at me in utter amusement.

"Just kidding," he said, sticking out his tongue. He got up from the couch and walked back toward his room. A few seconds later I heard his door open and shut.

"Ugh…Soul Eater Evans, you have no idea how tempting your offer is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Soul and Maka being out of character! I really did try to keep them in character, but then my idea wouldn't mesh well, and... I REALLY didn't want her hitting him. So I figured I'd give her the same reaction I would've given. <strong>

**P.S. I know a lot of people don't think Maka likes romance novels (or isn't open about it, anyway), but I think she does. She IS a girl, after all. Plus, the idea of a guy NOT cheating on his love would appeal to her. The Maka in my mind just happens to be a hopeless romantic (just like me ;P). Deal with it. :)**


	4. Until the Day I Die

"Ah-!" My breath escaped my lungs as I hit the wall, landing on the floor with a muffled _thud_. Everything hurt. I look a quick inventory. Legs weren't broken. My arms weren't either. I was checking my neck when Soul's voice broke my concentration.

"Maka! Get up! He's coming!"

Throwing caution to the wind, I sprang up, kicking the sorry SOB in the face. He ricocheted backward, stopping in a heap on the floor. The kishin egg came at my again, but his speed caught me off guard. Knowing I wouldn't have time to dodge or block his attack, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hit that never came. I opened my eyes to see Soul standing in front of me, his arm transformed into a blade, blocking the kishin. I looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Maka! Snap out of it, will you? We have a job to do!"

I sat there for a moment, collecting my thoughts. Where was I? What was I doing? Then it all came back to me.

"Right! Sorry!" I yelled, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I took Soul's hand. He transformed back into a scythe, and we gave our dealing blow.

"Your soul in mine!" I yelled my signature phrase as we sliced through the kishin. It gave a horrified, pain-filled shriek before erupting into nothing more than a glowing, red soul. Soul transformed back into a human, taking the soul in his hand.

"Thank you for the meal," he said, and swallowed the soul whole. Everything was back to normal. But, something was still nagging at me.

"Hey, Soul?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Um…can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Um…why did you jump in the way like that?" I asked. My question took him off guard; I could feel it in his soul. He looked away, a blush tainting his tanned cheeks.

"I'll always be there to protect you. Until the day I die."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know all these are really short. My internet was down, so I figured I'd write some more of these one shots. I was bored. I also only had the music on my iPhone to go off of, thus, this was born. I thought it turned out alright. <strong>

**By the way, I tried to keep the characters...in character. Hope it worked.**


	5. Home

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you, Maka?" Lord Death asked me. I nodded in determination, trying to mask my disappointment. How was I supposed to go on a mission without Soul? How was he going to take it?

"I need you on the plane, heading for Hawaii, tomorrow morning," Lord Death continued. I nodded again, showing him I was paying attention. "We'll set up your flights, room and board, and anything else you'll need while gone. Any questions?"

"Well, Lord Death, I do have one."

"What is it, Maka?" Lord Death asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, why couldn't Soul come with me?" I ask hesitantly, not wanting to make the death god upset. He reached his gigantic hand out and set it on my shoulder.

"Maka, I need you to go supervise the other schools' training methods. You don't need Soul to do that. There's much more for him to do here. As my personal deathscythe, Soul needs to stay near me anyway. I'm sorry, Maka. I really am."

I shook my head. "No, don't be! I'll be fine!" I smiled up at him to prove my point. He sighed.

"Please be on the plane by ten o'clock tomorrow."

* * *

><p>All the way home, I tried to figure out a way to break the news to Soul. With each failed fantasy, my already heavy heart became heavier. It sank even lower to see his motorcycle in front of the apartment. I mentally smacked myself. Where else would he be? I trudged up the stairs and opened the door. What I saw when I looked up didn't help improve my day any.<p>

Soul's face was smashed into Blair's chest. His arms were frozen in mid-air (he'd obviously been flailing them about before I walked in.). His blood-red eyes were wide with fear as we stared at me. I looked down in an effort to hide my tears. I picked up the nearest book.

"Maka…Chop!" I yelled, smashing my book into Soul's skull, watching him fall to the ground with a twinge of satisfaction. Then I immediately felt bad. This was the last night we'd spend together for a while, and I was spending it beating the crap out of him? I sighed and helped him to the dining room, where I handed him an ice pack. Soul watched me with curiosity brimming in his eyes.

"What?" I asked after a minute, losing patience.

"You've never helped me recover from a Maka Chop," he explained coolly, still staring. I sighed in defeat. I was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

"I have to go away for a while. Lord Death wants me to supervise other schools' training methods, make sure they're up to par. I won't be back for a while…a couple months, maybe."

Soul's eyes widened in disbelief. "When do we leave?" I gave him a look filled with guilt. "I'm not going, am I?"

"No," I sighed, "Lord Death wants you here. You're his personal deathscythe now, Soul. You can't leave."

Soul looked down. He picked up one of my hands and began playing with it, turning it over in his own. It was his turn to sigh.

"I understand. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at ten." This caught his attention.

"_Tomorrow _at _ten_?" he repeated, obviously not believing what he was hearing. He ran his hands through his hair, then stood up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, it's, uh, my turn. I'll make it."

"No, I want to do this. What do you want?"

* * *

><p>I never thought saying goodbye was going to be as difficult as it was that next morning. Blair and Soul dropped me off at the airport, and when I went to hug Soul goodbye, I almost didn't let go. I wanted so badly to take him with me, hide him away in my suitcase. Soul must have felt the same, because he held me longer than was necessary. As we parted, I had to hide the tear that slipped down my cheek. It would be fine. I'd be back in no time…<p>

* * *

><p>I'd been away for about a month now. First, I'd gone to Hawaii. Then I'd stopped in Japan, England, and now I was in Scotland. I loved the scenery, but had begun to miss home. I had begun to miss waking Soul up in the morning with bacon and eggs. I had even begun to miss Blair's antics. Everything was going just fine, no issues here. Next I would be traveling to Paris, then Rome. But the lonely thought of home never left my mind.<p>

* * *

><p>I'd been gone for three months now. I had begun to dream about home. I would wake up in the morning and swear I heard Soul calling my name, asking when breakfast would be ready. It was getting unbearable. I craved his touch, the sound of his voice. I missed my other friends, yes, but my craving for Soul topped all of that. It was because I lived with him, because I saw him 247, that I missed him so much. But, in my heart, I knew it was more than that. I knew that I was in love with him, and I'd have to come to terms with it.

* * *

><p>Four and a half months had passed since I left. It was getting colder. I dealt with my homesickness by fantasizing about confessing to Soul. The only drawback to that was every time I told him how I felt, I would open my eyes and he'd be gone, far away from me. I would fall into a heap and miss him even more than before. But he wasn't the only thing I missed. I'd even gone so low as to miss my cheater of a father. I started a couple of letters, most of them addressed to Soul, but never managed to send them. I sent one or two to Tsubaki, telling her I was alright. A few went to Kid and the Thompson sisters. But I could never muster a good enough letter for Soul.<p>

They all started out the same way:

_I'm fine, baby. How are you?_

But then I'd crumple them up and throw them away. They weren't good enough. Even the words _I miss you_ weren't enough to convey how much I wanted to go home. I would sit at my desk and wonder if he missed me, too.

* * *

><p>I've been gone for five months. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to the mirror in my bathroom and breathed on it. I wrote out <em>42-42-564<em> with my index finger and waited for Lord Death to pick up. I started when someone entirely different did.

"Maka. What's up?" Soul asked, surprised to see me. Tears welled up in my eyes. Soul tried to calm me down, only to begin to get upset himself. I composed myself, put my hand on the mirror, smiled and sang:

"_It'll all be alright._

_I'll be home tonight._

_I'm coming back home."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah-ha! You thought I was going to make her tell him she loved him! It's all good, I thought so, too. But I like this ending much more. Again, they are out of character, but I think I stuck closer to the canon characters this time. Song I used was Home by Michael Buble, by the way. Best. Song. Ever.<strong>

**Also, I know Maka spends a LOT of time moping about going home, but I think she would if it were just her alone. She'd miss her friends. I also know I leaned heavily on her missing Soul, but when you love someone, they tend to come first in your mind.**

**I'm thinking of writing another story with their son Ben in it. What do you think, should I? **


	6. I'm With You  Blair's Chapter

It was raining. I'd been looking for them for days. His bike had out-run me, leaving me behind. I kind of liked them, that weird pair. I sighed and sat down. Rain soaked my purple fur, making it uncomfortable. I stood up and continued my search.

Headlights blinded me, and water splashed up off the street, soaking me even more, if that's even possible. I thought of returning to the pumpkin house, but the thought was way too lonely. Plus, the original owner had come back, and she definitely wasn't happy to see me.

My stomach began to grumble, and I groaned. Looking around, I found the fisherman's market.

"Oh, this is going to be _too_ easy."

"And stay out, you stupid stray!" the fisherman's wife called, throwing yet _another_ pan at me. Seriously, do ugly people just carry an unlimited supply with them? I ran through the streets, trying to get the woman's screeching voice out of my head.

_You stupid stray! You stupid stray! You stupid stray!_ Her voice mocked me over and over again. I closed my eyes to hide the tears that had popped up. Suddenly, one of my claws caught on a cobblestone and I tripped, landing face-first in the pavement. For a moment, I just lied there. I was overwhelmed with a sensation of loneliness. I needed a home. It had been decided.

_Maybe Scythe-boy…No! Forget about him and the little girl! They hate you!_ I scolded myself. I needed someone else, someone who I hadn't caused a million troubles for. Suddenly, I got an idea. I transformed into my human form and got out a box. On the box, I wrote 'Free to good home'. I smiled to myself, transformed, and got inside.

Many people passed by that day. Some looked at me. Some picked me up. Others scowled at me, called me dirty. A lot of mothers scolded their children for looking at me. This hurt. By nightfall, I was soaked to the bone. So was the box. I looked up at the stars, praying to whoever was up there to bring me salvation. I started to look pitifully at anybody, everybody. Tears welled up in my eyes. Eventually, I gave up. I lied down. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke to a shockingly familiar voice.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" It was the little blonde girl.

"Maka?" I answered, suddenly remembering her name. She was holding an umbrella and a bag of groceries. So that's why she was here.

"Oh, god, you're soaking wet. Oh…" she trailed off, hesitating about something. I sighed and put my head back down. "Come on."

My head shot up. "What?"

"I said, come on. You're gonna catch your death out here. I'll take you home and we'll get you cleaned up."

For a moment, my brain couldn't process what she'd said. Take me home? Wasn't that what I wanted? Man, whoever was up there had a sense of humor. I gave Maka a genuine smile. She smiled back and put me on her head, the umbrella protecting me from the rain. I purred at the lack of rain falling on my head.

"Thank you, Maka."

"What. The. Hell?" Soul said as we walked through the door. Maka ignored him. She walked right past him into the bathroom, where she started the bath. I would've changed into my human form, but having the warm water wash away the cold from my fur was just too enjoyable. After my bath, Maka wrapped me in a towel and walked into the living room, where she rubbed the towel to dry me. I purred with satisfaction. Soul continued to stare at Maka, seemingly calm. When Maka finished drying me off, she took me into another room—her bedroom, I guessed—and set me down on her bed.

"You can sleep here," she said, giving me a smile. She then walked out the door, closing it behind her. It didn't block out all the noise, though.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Soul said angrily. My heart tightened.

"_She_ was soaking wet and freezing to death outside the grocery store!" Maka snapped back.

"How do you know it wasn't just an act? She was the one who made us lose all ninety-nine of our souls."

"So? That doesn't mean she was evil. We attacked her, remember?"

"And that explains why you were so hurt by her trying to take me away?"

"That's different. A lot of people want to take you away, Soul. _A lot._" Maka's voice was becoming quieter, as if she were hissing out the words. I had to strain to hear them.

"Maka, I just don't think this is a good idea. I mean, she did try to kill us."

"No she did not! I told you, she was defending herself. Soul, she's a good person, I can tell." My heart felt all warm and fuzzy hearing that. I hadn't heard someone say that about me in a long time.

"She's a cat, Maka, not a person." My heart dropped.

"So? She's a person in my eyes, and we're keeping her." That ended the conversation. A moment later, Maka came back into her room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess what, Blair?" She said, smiling wider.

"You're letting me have that scythey-boy?" I said just to annoy her. I saw a vein pop.

"No…something even better. You're getting both of us!"

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused. I thought she was in love with the scythe.

"You get to stay! This is gonna be your home."

That word struck me. Home. I'd never had one of those before. Not a true home. One to come back to every night. One with a…family. I wondered, was this my family? This little one, made up of a girl and her partner?

I didn't ask until months later. Maka was studying really hard for an upcoming test, and Soul was playing playstation quietly so Maka couldn't hear. I was laying on her lap, purring as she stroked my fur every time she had to think about a question.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Yeah."

"Are we a family?"

"What?" My question had caught her off guard.

"Bu-tan, Maka, and Soul. Are we a family?"

"Hmm… I guess so." She answered, genuinely perplexed. "But what defines a family? Do they just live together? Do they have to be related by blood? What defines a family?"

"A family is there for you, no matter what. And they never leave you. They also love you, no matter what you do."

Maka thought this over, then blushed a little. "Yeah, Blair, we're a family."


	7. Fall For You

It had been a long day. Let's leave it at that. To get some extra money floating around, Soul and I had gotten part-time jobs. Soul was working in a record store, and I was working in a book store. A lot of customers had come through today looking for our newest fantasy novel, and I was completely worn out. On top of my long day, I wasn't exactly ready to run home. Soul and I had been having more fights recently, and it was my turn to cook. I sighed, turned the knob, and walked into our apartment. Then I froze. The smell of food was wafting from the kitchen.

"Soul?" I called hesitantly. I got a grunt in reply. Sure enough, the grunt had originated in the kitchen. I set my purse and keys down, and walked inside.

In the kitchen, the smell of good food was overwhelming. Soul was standing over the stove wearing a white apron, with a spoon in hand. I sniffed the air experimentally. Roast, carrots, and potatoes. My mouth watered, and I struggled to remember why this was unusual.

"Wasn't it my turn to cook today?" I asked, grateful all the same that I didn't have to.

"Yeah, but I walked by the store on the way home and saw all the customers. You must be beat. I decided that maybe I should give you a break from cooking duty," Soul answered in a monotone voice. He sounded like he wanted to be at home about as much as I did. I sighed, but didn't push it.

I lied down with a book, letting the feeling of relief fill me. It was a pretty good night. When dinner was ready, I sat down at the table and dug in. When I tasted how good it was, I lifted my gaze to look at Soul.

"Thank you," I said, politely.

"You're welcome, but you know what the best thing about tonight is?" Soul asked, not meeting my gaze.

"What?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"That we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before?" When Soul and I first got together, everything was great. We were happy. But then the bills raised, and we had to get jobs to keep up. That brought on a pile of stress, and both of us were on edge. We were quicker to fight, slower to make up. I began to say something, but Soul cut me off.

"I know you don't think that I am trying, and I know you're wearing thin down to the core," Soul began to softly sing, much to my surprise. I knew the song well; it was one of my favorites.

"_But tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because I girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find._" Soul got up from his seat and took my hand, lifting me from mine. We began to twirl around the kitchen. As we made our third spin, Soul picked up where he left off in the song.

"_This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start. Oh, but hold your breath," _and I did, "_because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. It's impossible—so breathe in so deep! Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words, 'cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight, when you're asleep." _Soul slowed down here, bringing us to a halt. _"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find."_ He started the dance again. "_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again! Don't make me change my mind! I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true! Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find."_

I always loved it when Soul sang to me, so I had to remember how to breathe when he finished. I looked up into his eyes, feeling very uncharacteristic tears building up, and smiled. Soul looked down at me, his blood red eyes softening to deep rouge. I couldn't think of anything to say (would you?), so I got up on my tip toes and showed him how I felt without words. I pressed my lips against his softly, letting him know that this was a tender kiss, one that said, "I love you." He smiled under my lips and returned the kiss softly. When we pulled away, he chuckled.

"Maybe we should stop fighting more often."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have a question. How come every one of these I make, someone ends up singing? Well, that's not true. In "I've Been Watching You", Ben never sang, he only said the lyrics. And in "I'm With You", Blair never sang either. Huh. Just tell me if me making Soul sing is annoying you. Honestly, in my imagination, Soul has this awesome singing voice, so I automatically think of him singing to get his feelings across. Maybe that's taking him out of character. I dunno. You guys tell me what you think on the subject.<strong>

**P.S.**

**I have a surprise for everyone who enjoyed reading about Ben. I'm gonna put him in another one of these songfics! He may not appear in person, but he will be mentioned! Hope you guys are excited (I wasn't going to write any more fics involving him).**


	8. Anything Like Me

"Soul, don't forget we have the ultrasound appointment today. We finally get to find out the gender!" My wife, Maka, exclaimed happily. I blew a bit of hair out of my face.

"I don't care either way," I said. Maka just rolled her eyes. Oh, how wrong I was about to find out I was.

Later that day at the hospital, Professor Stein squirted gel on Maka's belly and waved the wand around, trying to get a clear image of the baby. Maka's breath hitched when she saw the baby on the monitor. I smiled at her. She was so excited.

"What's our baby's gender?" Maka asked. She always called the baby "our baby." It was never "my baby", or "Soul's baby", or even "the baby." It was always "our baby." I tried to hide my smile. Stein pointed to the corner of the screen.

"You see that thing right there? Well, you know what that means." My jaw dropped a little. I _did_ know what that meant. Not only did we have a son, but with my luck, we would be _just like me_.

"—oul!" I heard Maka shout. I looked up.

"Huh?"

"I called your name three times!" Maka said, exasperated. She chuckled. "I said, 'Are you excited?'"

"About what?" I asked stupidly. Maka rolled her eyes at me for the second time that day.

"That we're having a boy."

"Oh, uh, yeah."

On the way home, I started to wonder who our son was going to be. Would he be a meister or a weapon?

_Heaven help us if he's anything like me,_ I thought with a sigh. He'd probably climb a tree too tall or ride his bike too fast. He'd end every summer wearing _something_ in a cast. He'd throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street. I know he'd get in trouble. He'd get in fights. I'd lose my temper and some sleep. It's safe to say that I'm going to get my payback if he's anything like me.

"Soul! You're doing it again!" Maka said, and I realized she'd been talking to me. I gave her my whole attention. "What are you thinking about that's got you so preoccupied?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about who he's gonna be."

"Who?" Maka asked.

"Our son," I answered, raising an eyebrow. Maka smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be just like you!"

_God, I hope not,_ I thought. I could see him now, his knees all skinned up. Holding a magnifying glass, trying to melt a tonka truck (and failing). Wouldn't he be a sight, with his football helmet on? That'd be his first love till his first love came along. I sighed, knowing he'd get his heart broke by the time he was in his teens. _And heaven help him if he's anything like me._

He'd stay out too late and drive his car too fast. Get a speeding ticket, he'd pay for mowing grass (Maka made me do that once). He'd get caught skipping class, and we'd ground him for a week (that's how long Maka took away my social life when she caught me). He'd get in trouble, and we'd get in fights. I'd lose my temper and some more sleep. I guess it'd be safe to say that I'm definitely going to get my payback if that kid is _anything _like me.

Over dinner, I began to think about it even more. He'd love me, and hate me, along the way. These next years were going to fly by, and I found myself already dreading the day that he'd hug his Mama and shake my hand. He'd act like he couldn't wait to leave. But as he drove out, he'd cry his eyes out. If he was anything like me. I smiled, realizing there were worst folks to be like (a few people came to mind), and he'd be alright.

If he was anything like me.

* * *

><p><strong>And here it is! The chapter I promised at the end of the last chapter. I know it's short. I'm sorry. But this has to be one of my favorites. I just can't get over how much I love Daddy Soul! He's so anxious and awkward! This chapter almost sounded like a poem while I was proofreading, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed reading more about Daddy Soul and his love for his son. Thinking about it, I can totally see Soul having a boy. Moreso than him having a girl. Maka seems like the kind of person who would have a son, too. But at the same time, I wanna give Maka a daughter, if for any reason other than the opportunity to write a fic to the song "In My Daughter's Eyes". Which I can totally see Maka singing. It also happens to be one of my favorite songs. Just saying.<strong>

**I would also like to report that I got the cutest pair of shoes from Payless today. Also, I got awesome shorts from Hollister. I just felt like putting my daily shenanigans in here. That is all.**

**P.S.**

**Before I go, I know everyone puts for people to review in their author's comments, but that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking for you guys to tell me what you think of me creating a little girl for Soul and Maka. Eh, screw you guys. I'm going to do it anyway. :)**

**Ok, I'm really gonna go now. Bysies!**


	9. The Harold Song

I sat on my bed, pillow hugged close to my chest, trying not to let my tears show. I closed my eyes against the pain. Past events flashed before my eyes. Walking in the door. Soul in the kitchen. The fight. Soul walking out the door…

My eyes shot open. The pain in my chest grew larger. I couldn't believe he'd just left. He promised he'd never leave. He _promised_. He _lied_. My brain couldn't comprehend the idea. Soul never lied to me. Even though it was painful, I let my mind drift back to the day's events.

_I walked in the door. I'd had a bad day. I'd failed a test, tripped in martial arts, and to top it all off, Soul was caught sleeping in class again. Stein had lectured both of us for an hour straight. It's safe to say I was _not_ in the mood to see Soul._

_When I walked in the door, Soul was in the kitchen. This irked me. It was my turn to cook, and he was getting a snack? What I had planned for dinner would only take about twenty minutes to make; Soul knew that. My anger spiked again._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped. Soul's head shot up._

_"I was—" he started, but I wasn't in the mood to hear it._

_"You know what, I don't care. Just get out of the kitchen so I can start dinner."_

_Soul's eyes narrowed angrily._

_"You know, just because you're PMSing, it doesn't mean you can take it out on innocent bystanders."_

_PMSing?_

_Oh, I'd give him PMSing._

_"Maka…" I began. Soul's eyes widened. Mine glittered with anger._

_"Oh, shit-!"_

_"CHOP!" I screamed, slamming a rather large book into his skull. Soul lifted himself from the ground and glared at me._

_"What the hell, Maka? I wasn't even doing anything!"_

_"Oh, that's rich. The PMS comment?"_

_"I was only pointing out the obvious!"_

_Another Maka-chop slammed into his head._

_"You know what?" Soul yelled._

_"What?" I yelled back._

_"I've had it! I'm going to Black*Star's!"_

_With that, Soul walked out the door._

Going back through the whole fight, I realized it was my fault. All of it. Fresh tears filled my eyes. I had to get out of the house. I didn't bother changing or pulling up my hair. I just ran to the door, pulled on my shoes, and ran out.

Out on the streets, I was a little more at ease. We needed groceries. I reached for my purse, but it wasn't at my side.

"Damn it," I muttered, angry at myself for leaving it behind. Then, a flash of white caught my eye. I froze and flipped around. "Soul—"

It wasn't him. It was just some punk with bleached hair. More tears sprang to my eyes, and I ran home, hoping no one saw them.

When I got home, I decided that I'd feel better after a nap. Blair, in the kitchen, gave me a worried look. I glared at her.

Shutting my door, I flopped down on my bed. I sighed, the light over-head bothering me. I got up, shut it off, and fell back down. In the darkness, thoughts of Soul took over. I wanted to apologize, but I knew he wasn't ready to see me. I closed my eyes, giving in to exhaustion.

_I was standing on a cliff, my hair blowing around my face. The white dress I wore flared out with the wind, but I didn't care. The image in front of me was much more important. Soul was hanging off a cliff._

_I dove to save him, catching his hand at the last possible second. Soul gripped my hand, his eyes begging me not to let go._

_"Don't worry, Soul. I'll pull you up. Just don't let go," I pleaded. I mustered up all the determination I had, all the strength, and began to pull. He was so heavy, and my hands were beginning to sweat._

_"Maka," Soul's voice caught my attention. I looked down at him. "Let go."_

_"No! I'm going to pull you up!" But both of us knew my hands were slipping. "Just don't let go of me. Don't let go!"_

_"Maka, it's okay. Just let go of my hand. We both know I'm going to fall. If you don't let go, it'll stain your soul. You'll regret not trying harder. Just stop trying."_

_"No!" I screamed again. Soul's hand slipped more. "Don't let go! Please! I need you! _You can't leave me!_" I screeched. Soul opened his hand, making it more difficult to hold on. "Please! Soul!" I was holding his fingers now. "Don't let go!"_

_Soul's hand slipped from mine._

_"SOUL!"_

"Maka! Maka, sweetie, wake up," A woman pleaded. I opened my eyes to see I was in my room. Blair was holding my hand, stroking it gently. I was soaked in sweat.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice breathless. Blair sighed.

"You were having a bad dream. You kept calling Soul's name. Are you okay now?" Blair was really worried. I suddenly felt bad for glaring at her earlier. I gave her a weak smile.

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I pulled Blair into a hug. She froze (I'd never hugged her with so much force before), but returned the hug.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears streaming down my face yet again. "I'll go make you some fish."

I got up and walked into the kitchen, turning on the radio on the way. The song that came on gave me an idea.

"That's it! Blair! I have something I have to do. I _promise_ I'll make you some fish when I get back, okay?" Without waiting for a reply I launched myself out the door, dragging my stereo behind me. Just as I was running out the door, I swear I saw Blair smile.

At Black*Star and Tsubaki's, I almost lost my nerve. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Tsubaki answered.

"Oh, Maka! I'm so glad you're here. Soul—"

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki, but if I don't go in there right now I'll lose my nerve." She jumped right out of my way, letting me pass. I walked into their small apartment, ignoring Soul's gaping expression, and plugged in the stereo. When I finished setting everything up, I finally turned.

"Soul." I took a deep breath and continued. "Every time we had a fight and it was your fault, you sang to me. Well, this time the fight was my fault. I should've listened. So, here goes…" I trailed off. I spun around, a blush tainting my cheeks, and hit the play button.

Music filled the room as I waited for my cue. When it arrived, I opened my mouth and let the lyrics flow.

_"I miss your soft lips._

_I miss your white sheets._

_I miss the scratch of your unshaven face on my cheek._

_And it's so hard 'cause,_

_I didn't see,_

_that you were the love of my life and it kills me._

_I see your face in_

_Strangers on the street._

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep._

_And in the limelight,_

_I play it off fine._

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight._

Someone on the CD began "Ah"ing. I looked into Soul's eyes, looking for a reaction. His face was blank.

"_But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight._

_They say that true love hurts,_

_Well, this could almost kill me!_

_Young love, murdered,_

_That is what this must be!_

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone!_

_Alone!_

_The life is fading from me,_

_While you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love, murdered,_

_That is what this must be!_

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone!_

_Alone!"_

Soul's face wasn't so composed anymore. He looked troubled. Confused. I tried to keep from crying as I entered the second verse.

"_Remember the time,_

_We jumped the fence when,_

_The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in._

_You held my hand and,_

_Then made me cry._

_I swore to God it was the best night of my life._

_Or when you took me,_

_Across the world, we,_

_Promised that this will last forever but now I see._

_It was my past life,_

_A beautiful time._

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise._

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise."_

I entered the chorus again, letting the music lead me. For once in my life, I understood the feeling that Ke$ha was talking about. It filled me, letting my voice carry its weight. Tears sprang to my eyes as I sang the bridge.

"_It was a past life (he was a past life)._

_A beautiful time._

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise (till the sunrise)."_

I belted out the chorus once more and finished the song, leaving everyone in the room stunned. I realized none of them, not even Soul, had heard me sing before. I blushed, stopped the disc, and looked at Soul. He got up from his seat, walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now _that_ was an apology. The coolest one I've ever heard."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you. But, uh, I'm sorry, too." I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Why?"

"The PMS comment. It was uncalled for." I grinned.

"Yeah, but a lot of the things you say are." He gave me smirk, and hugged me again.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet on the walk home. Neither one of us wanted to ruin the good mood. But when we walked through the door, Soul decided to open his big mouth.<p>

"There is one thing that's been bugging me about your apology," he began. Oh, boy. He was going to critique me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly not so happy with the fact that I _sang _to apologize. Soul smirked.

"Why did you choose that song? Got something to tell me?" I wiped that smirk off his face with a Maka-chop.

"Ugh! Did you _have_ to ruin it!" I yelled, but in my heart, I knew he'd find out one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally got Maka to sing! You guys HAD to see SOMETHING like this coming. With how much I make Soul sing, Maka had to have her turn, too. By the way, I had someone ask for an artist on one of my fanfictions, so the song is "The Harold Song" by Ke$ha. Oh my god, BEST SONG EVER! Ok, so I have a lot of favoirte songs. Sue me.<strong>

**I'm not really pleased with the ending. I know that the fics are out of order, but I will write one where they have this BIG HUGE LOVEY DOVEY CONFESSION SCENE at one point. I just don't know when. I need to find a song that describes it. Oh well. If you guys have any ideas, let me know.**

**By the way, I freaking LOVE how the dream sequence turned out. AH! I'm STILL geeking out about it!**

**I wonder if Soul and Maka were too out of character. I don't think so, but you never know. I think I should quit worrying about it, seeing as how the Soul and Maka in my mind are close enough. **

**OH MY GOD! BLACK*STAR KEPT HIS MOUTH SHUT! I know SOMEONE is going to flame me for that. But hey, Black*Star CAN shut up when the occasion calls for it. Plus, I think he might have been plotting how to tease Soul for Maka's obvious confession of LOVE. I dunno. I forgot that he was a loudmouth when writing this, and if he were to yell about surpassing god it would have ruined the mood. **

**Maybe I'll put a little diddy for him down here:**

**TSUBAKI: Black*Star, I'm so proud of you for letting Maka have the spotlight today!**

**BLACK*STAR: I know, I'm awesome. A god would never have done that! See, I'M SURPASSING GOD!**

**TSUBAKI: And-he's back. Haha.**

**There you go, Black*Star fans. He's back to normal.**

**This author's note is REALLY SUPER LONG today. But so is the fanfiction. It was like, seven pages on Word. Huh.**

**Alright. Time to say goodbye. Be sure to put requests/ideas in the reviews.**

**Oh, speaking of requests/ideas. I did get a couple. For the person who told me about the song "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet (they had Satoshi in their name, but that's all I remember right now, Sorry), THANK YOU! I freaking love that song now, and I plan to write an epic fight scene to it! Oh, and "Frontline" by Pillar will probably get a fight scene, too. I looked up "Our Lips Can Touch", but I think the song you're thinking of is "Here in Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye. Which is one of my favorites as well. :)**

**Alright, I'm really done now. Until next time! Bysies!**


	10. In My Daughter's Eyes

I bit my lip. Why had my daughter's kindergarten teacher called me for a parent-teacher conference? I hadn't noticed anything that suggested that she was getting into trouble at home. I was pulled from my thoughts as the teacher in question, Miss Marie, walked in.

"Maka, it's very nice to see you. How is Ben doing?" Miss Marie asked. She was a friend of the family, seeing as she had taught me and Soul at the DWMA. Fighting down my nervousness, I smiled back.

"He's doing just fine. He says he's having loads of fun in second grade. Can you believe he's already seven years old?" I knew I was rambling, but I really didn't want to hear about my little angel getting into trouble. I swear, I got enough gray hairs from Ben, and I was only 26! I sighed, better get on with it. "Why am I here, Miss Marie?"

"Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about Claire." I knew it. She's in trouble. Ugh, did they _both_ have to take after their father?

"What did she do?" I asked wearily.

"Do? She didn't do anything! Well, not anything _bad_, anyway." My head shot up at this.

"Then why am I here?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about one of Claire's assignments. I think you'll want to read it."

Miss Marie stood and walked over to her desk, where she picked up a piece of paper. She smiled at me as she handed it to me. It took every ounce of my self-control not to snatch it away. I read it over, and tears sprang to my eyes. The paper said:

My Hero

My hero is my Mama. She's the bestest person EVER! My Mama is a meister at the DWMA. She made my Daddy into a deathscythe! He's Lord Death's best deathscythe rite now! But he's not the one I want to talk about. I want to talk about my Mama.

Mama is not afraid of anything! She's so brave, she even killed the kishin! Mama's also very smart and strong. I know I can ask her anything! These are the reasons my Mama is my hero.

I couldn't help it. I started crying. Reading this paper, I just knew Claire was sent by Lord Death himself to rescue me. I smiled at Miss Marie (who was about to have a heart attack watching me cry in her classroom), and left. On the way home, I thought more about my beautiful, loving daughter.

I remembered her telling me once about an instance where Killik's son was being bullied because he was black. Despite why she had come to me, so angry she was spitting fire, I smiled at the memory.

_"Mama! Mama! I need you!" I heard Claire call from the living room. She must have just walked in the door._

_"I'm in the kitchen!" I called. It took all of my self-control not to laugh. Her white hair was rumpled, falling out of the pig-tails she copied from me. She must have run home, because her little dress was askew as well. It was her eyes that made me swallow my laughter. Her little green eyes were so narrow, I almost thought she had them closed. "What's the matter, sweetie?"_

_"Darran got beat up today!" She exclaimed. My jaw dropped._

_"Why?" I asked. I wasn't prepared for her answer._

_"Because he's black!" Claire paused in her rant. "Mama, why is it bad to be black?" Her once narrow eyes had become wide with curiosity. My heart sank._

_"It's not," I answered forcefully. "And don't you _ever_ let anyone tell you any differently."_

_"Mama, do you know what I believe?" Claire asked, kicking her legs because they couldn't reach the floor from where she sat on her chair._

_"What do you believe?" I asked her, smiling. The crisis had been averted._

_"I believe that everyone is equal. I don't think anyone is different from anyone else. Do you want to know why?"_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Because when Tommy hit him, Darran's lip split. And his blood was red. Just like mine, and Ben's, and Mama's, and Daddy's. Darran wasn't any different from you or me. Not on the inside. Just on the outside."_

_My breath caught. How could my five year old daughter be this wise? I almost cried (you get emotional when it comes to your children), but I shook the tears away. Claire wouldn't have understood._

_"I believe that, too."_

I walked in the door, thinking about the strength I always gained from Claire's wisdom, when I heard her little voice.

"Mama! Come into the kitchen! We're making cookies!" I grinned. Soul? Making cookies? This _had_ to be good.

Oh, and it was. He was standing over the stove in a white apron, shaping cookies. Ben kept asking for scythe-shaped cookies and flame-shaped (whatever that meant) cookies. Claire, on the other hand, wanted butterfly and heart cookies. Both white-haired siblings were arguing over their father, who was just trying to make decent circular ones.

"Mama, tell Claire that 'butterfly and heart' cookies _aren't_ cool, and that we should make _cooler_ cookies, like scythes and flames!"

"But, Mama! Flames are scary!"

I laughed. There was only one way to end this.

"How about you make scythe-shaped and heart-shaped cookies?" I suggested. Ben and Claire stopped bickering and looked at each other.

"I guess that could work…" Ben muttered, turning his green eyes to look at his father.

"Yay!" Claire squealed. Ben screwed his eyes shut and sighed. I smiled at both my children, then walked over to Soul.

"You mix, I'll shape," I offered. He smiled at me gratefully, then returned to the dough he wasn't quite done mixing. While shaping Claire's cookies, I snuck a peek over at her. She was attempting to help, making lop-sided hearts and crooked scythes, but she had this serene look on her face.

Though I know she'll someday leave, maybe raise a family, I hope one day a man will see how happy she made me. For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>How come all of these end sounding like a poem? UGH! It's driving me insane! Whatever, I'm over it. So, what did you guys think? I know Ben is only two years older than Claire and that you haven't heard about her before, but I didn't know she existed until I wanted to write this fic. So, you don't think she's too much, do you? I thought she was absolutely adorable, but that's just me. I am her creator, after all.<strong>

**Here's something that's been bugging me: their names. It seems whenever someone names Soul and Maka's children, they have these names that have something to do with supernatural things. I've read that their son is named Ghost, for example. (While that particular fanfic was VERY good, the name didn't agree with me). Also, I've seen people name their daughter "Angelica" just to call her "Angel". While I do not put it past Maka to name her daughter Angel, the Maka in my head wouldn't do it (probably because she's so much like me). This wasn't a rant on names (even though it sounded like it), I just wanted to know how you guys felt about their names. I chose those two particular names because when I get older, if I don't marry a man named Benjiman, I want to name my son that. And, as you guys have probably figured out by now, I want to name my daughter Claire. I don't know, the names just appeal to me, that's all.**

**Also, Raelynn Gross mentioned that since I did two fics about her brother, I have to do two about Claire! Oh noes! Give me some songs that you guys think would match with either Mama Maka or Daddy Soul. That is all.**

**I'm gonna bounce, so BYSIES!**


	11. I'm Alive

"Kishin Barry, your soul is mine!" I yelled, lunging at the kishin in front on me, about to deal the final blow. Barry had other plans. He jumped out of the way just in time to dodge my blow, sidestepping and connecting a well-placed kick into my side. All the air left my body as I flew into a wall, dropping Soul in the process. I heard him yell out my name, and I lost sight of Barry.

I lifted myself up off the pavement and looked around, frantically looking for the kishin. Not seeing him, I dove for Soul, grabbing him just in time to narrowly miss Barry's long claws. Why does every freaking kishin have claws? Shaking my head to clear it, I used Soul to dodge another carefully aimed blow. I heard him cry out in pain, and I watching with horror as blood began to seep out of the blade. He was hurt. Barry came at me again, and I did the only thing I could think of in time: I raised Soul and brought him down blindly. I must have hit my target, because blood poured over me, hot and sticky. I opened my eyes to see the kishin suspended over me by Soul's blade.

"Attacking blindly like that will have its consequences, little girl," Barry hissed at me. He raised a hand, but this time he didn't try to hit me. He covered the eye on Soul's shaft. I was too perplexed to move. What was he doing? Suddenly, Soul screamed.

"Get away from him!" I screeched, dragging Soul through Barry, making a clean slice. The only sounds around me were the echoing laughter of the deceased kishin and the pitiful cries coming from my weapon. I set Soul on the ground carefully, waiting for him to transform back. When he did, he was holding his eyes.

"Soul, what's wrong? What did he do to you?" Soul was mumbling something through his tears. I couldn't quite understand what he was saying. "What? Soul, I can't understand you. What's wrong?" I cried, getting anxious now. When Soul took his hands away from his eyes, I understood.

"Maka…" Soul began, his hands trembling. "I—I can't see…"

Soul's eyes, once full of light, were now dull. The flat red color startled me. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I pulled Soul into an embrace. I brought his head to my chest, wrapping my arms around him, trying to protect him from the dangers he could no longer see. I felt warmth gather on my shirt, and looked down to see him crying, too. Silent tears that seemed to scream for him, even though he seemed all screamed out. I helped him up and we walked in silence all the way home.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't help him?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down. I didn't want Soul to hear, even though I was sure he had. Stein looked just as upset as me, even though that wasn't possible. So one could be more upset than me right then. I felt a hand touch mine, and looked up to see Soul standing beside me.<p>

"Maka, can we just go home?" The miserable tone in his voice that he couldn't hide broke my heart.

"Yeah, we can go home." I bade Stein farewell and walked out of the school, hand in hand with Soul. Seeing Soul look straight ahead, unblinking, made my heart sink worse. This was my fault, I knew it was. If I had just moved him when I had the chance…

"Maka, we're home." Soul's voice broke my reverie. I opened the door and led him to the couch.

"You sit here, I'll make dinner," I told him, trying desperately to be cheerful. Maybe it would make him feel better. Soul sat down on the couch and rested his head against the back, eyes closed. I sighed silently and went to make dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I decided to turn on the radio so Soul could listen to something while I read. I few songs I liked came on and I sang along, my voice sounding surprisingly soothing. Soon, the song "I'm Alive" by Kenny Chesney and Dave Matthews came on. I screwed up my nose, about to change it, when I heard Soul start to sing along.<p>

_"So damn easy,_

_To think that life's so hard._

_Everybody's got their share of battle scars._

_As for me,_

_I'd like to thank my lucky stars,_

_That I'm alive and well._

_It's be easy, _

_To add up all the pain._

_And all the dreams you sat,_

_And watched go up in flames._

_Dwell on the wreckage,_

_As it smolders in the rain,_

_But not me._

_I'm alive."_

It broke my heart to hear how heartbroken he sounded. I could understand. He might never see again, and he knew it. But when his voice changed in the next couple of lines, it caught me off guard.

_"And today, you know that's good enough for me._

_Breathing in and out's a blessing,_

_Can't you see?_

_Today's the first day of the rest of my life,_

_And I'm alive and well._

_I'm alive and well."_

At this point, Soul had cupped my cheek, singing to me. I could see in his sightless eyes he wanted me to know how he felt. He wanted me to know that everything could be worse, and that it was all going to be okay. The tears began to well up once again.

_"Stars are dancing on the water here tonight._

_It's good for the soul when there's not a soul in sight._

_This boat has caught its wind and brought me back to life,_

_Now I'm alive and well._

_And today you know that's good enough for me._

_Breathing in and out's a blessing,_

_Can't you see?_

_Today's the first day of the rest of my life,_

_Now I'm alive and well._

_Yeah, I'm alive and well."_

As the song came to a close, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. I let the tears flow freely, sobbing and apologizing. For once, I wouldn't bear this on my own. If he wasn't allowed to, then neither was I. He sat there on the couch, me in his lap, stroking my hair and humming to me until I calmed down. When I finally stopped crying, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"It's getting late, Angel, time for bed." I smiled. Suddenly, a weird look crossed Soul's face. That's when it occurred to me: he couldn't see my smile. I picked up his hand and rested it over my mouth, smiling into it. A blush crept across both our cheeks, but Soul smiled softly, as if remembering something that had made him happy.

"Good night," I whispered, getting up off the couch. I helped Soul into his room and picked out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for him to sleep in. I left the room to go to mine, and I climbed into bed, pulling the sheets up to my mouth. I heard the creak of my door and turned to see Soul standing in my doorway, looking extremely vulnerable, and I had to admit, adorable.

"Maka… Um… Would you mind…sleeping in my room?" Soul was looking away from where he knew my bed was, embarrassed. I realized at that moment that I hadn't wanted to sleep alone, either. A smile spread across my face, and I got out of bed, crossing the room to meet him.

"Yeah, I can do that," I said, taking his hand. That night, I think we both got the best night of sleep we'd had in months.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really happy with this one. I was sitting there thinking, "What if Soul went blind?" I got the idea from a fanfiction called "Jagged Amber". It's a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction where Syaoran goes blind at an early age. "Jagged Amber" was such an amazing fanfiction that I thought, what if it were Soul? Now, before you ask, I don't think Soul ever got his sight back in this universe. I can honestly say I think he was blind for the rest of his life. But at least he didn't have to give up being a deathscythe. Oh well. I hope you guys like it. I know it's kind of a Debby Downer, but that's the mood I was in. It has a happy ending, so be happy. Dream on and live strong, everyone. :)<strong>


	12. It Ends Tonight

"Maka…?"

"What?"

"Am I a burden?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Of course not. What are you talking about?"

"Well…it's stupid. Forget it."

"No, you started this. You're going to finish it. What brought this on?"

"I just heard you and this girl talking in the library today…If you don't want to take care of me, just say it."

"Soul, you're being ridiculous. I don't take care of you."

"Yes you do. I can't do anything on my own."

"Ugh…Why are you suddenly getting like this about it?"

"I just feel bad, that's all…"

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"For doing this to you. I—I'll work harder to get your sight back…"

"Oh, come on Maka, don't cry. I don't feel bad for myself. I feel bad for you."

"Why do you feel bad for me? There's nothing to feel bad about."

"You have to help me out all the time. I can't even make my own food anymore…"

"Yes you can."

"What?"

"You made your own breakfast this morning."

"So? It was just a bowl of cereal."

"Yeah. Do you know how difficult it is to make a bowl of cereal with your eyes closed?"

"Not that hard."

"Without spilling the milk?"

"…You have to help me get dressed in the morning…"

"Not anymore."

"Huh…?"

"You've been picking out your own clothes for a week."

"So? I'll never cook again."

"You didn't cook before."

"…You have to cut up my food for me now."

"Aha! You had to think about that one. Is this all because of what the stupid girls at school have been saying? Soul, they don't look at this the way I do."

"How do you look at it?"

"They're frustrated because they see a boy who has become extremely dependent because of his disability. I'm _proud_ because I see a boy who's becoming more independent every day because of his determination."

"…"

"Now do you see? If I didn't look at this situation that way, I'd go mad. I feel terrible about what happened to you, but this is just like with your scar. It's something we have to get through together."

"Thanks, Maka. You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the coolest partner ever."

* * *

><p><strong>I've had two reviews stating that you guys want to see this idea be turned into a multi-chapter story. I'm MUCH better at one-shots, so I've decided to just add them to "Soul and Maka's Playlist" as a series of one-shots revolving around Soul learning to cope with his disability. I haven't decided yet whether I'm going to create a cure or not, so don't ask.<strong>

**The reason why I chose the song "It Ends Tonight" by All-American Rejects is because I was listening to that song when I thought of the idea for this oneshot. I also decided to try something entirely new: writing using only dialogue. I have seen multiple AMAZING fics using this style (one right off the top of my head is a Soul Eater fic called "Just a Little Mario Kart"), and I figured that if they could do it, so could I. I have some more ideas for upcoming one shots on this topic, so look forward to them.**

**(I just realized I wrote "one shot" three different ways in this note. Oh well.)**

**Dream on and live strong!**


	13. We Danced

Finally, closing time. I grabbed the broom from the supply closet and walked over to table one; Black*Star's favorite table. I began sweeping up the remnants from that night's brawl. Curse Black*Star for being an easily provoked drunk. I was so busy picking up the pieces of broken shot glass (he SO owed me new shot glasses. They got expensive), that I didn't notice the bell on the door chime. I caught the sight of a pair of legs (_nice_ legs) in my peripheral vision, and paused in my work.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," I informed the woman as I stood up. She turned to me and I took in her appearance for the first time. She had long, wavy dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes—and she looked very distraught.

"I know, but I'm afraid I left my purse," she answered me, her voice a light, medium soprano. That sparked my interest. I'd seen a purse lying on table five when I switched the sign…

"I put one back behind the bar," I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the bar for emphasis. "I bet it's probably yours."

"Thank you," she said, shyly. I smirked at the blush that crept across her face.

"Any time. You live around here?" It was a simple question, but the next thing I knew, we were lost in conversation. She lived in the same apartment building as me, went to the same college, even knew the local stray (who turned out to be her cat). Remembering her purse, I got an idea. I picked up the purse, about to give it to her, before I pulled it back.

"You'll only get this back on one condition," I teased her. She raised one delicate eyebrow, challenging me.

"And that condition is?" she inquired, arms crossed over her chest. I took a step toward her.

"Dance with me."

And we danced, out there on that empty hardwood floor. The chairs were turned up, and I'd turned the lights down low to save energy when I closed the bar. I assumed I'd chosen the right song, the way she held me as close as I held her. And that was it. We danced.

When the song came to a close, the woman snatched her purse from my hand, sticking her tongue out at me wryly. I grinned back at her, holding on to her hand longer than necessary. When she tried to pull it away, I squeezed it, causing her to turn around to look at me.

"What's your name?" Cliché, I know, but I wasn't about to let this beautiful woman leave without some way to find her again.

"Albarn. Maka Albarn," she said, impersonating James Bond. I chuckled. "_Et vous?"_

"E—Eater," I corrected. I didn't want her to know my real name yet. "Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater, huh? Strange name." She paused, mulling over it. "I like it. I'll see you around, Soul Eater."

* * *

><p>From that moment on, there wasn't any doubt. I'd just found the woman I'd always dreamed about. The more I got to know her, the more I loved her. She was fluent in French, had a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and was an avid reader. She was studying to get her doctorate in Psychology so she could help abuse victims like her friend, Crona. She was afraid of being in love because of her dead-beat, whore of a father, and afraid of commitment because of her mother, who had left her to travel the world after her parents split.<p>

She found out my real name, how I envied my brother. My love for the piano. How I'd never be good enough in my parents' eyes. How much I loved my Granny. I began to look forward to the end of the day, just because it meant I could see her again.

* * *

><p>One evening, I finally decided to do it. The little velvet box seemed to burn a hole in my shirt where it was tucked away. Black*Star had just proposed to his girlfriend, Tsubaki, and was giving me "advice" all the way up until his fiancé showed up to drag his happy ass home. When Maka finally walked in the door, I thought my heart was going to stop. We talked for a while, until I finally got the courage up and pulled the box out of the pocket of my shirt.<p>

As her eyes filled up with tears, she said, "I'll only marry you on one condition."

Thinking back to that first night, I smiled and asked, "And what condition is that?"

"Dance with me."

And we danced, like no one had ever danced before. I could never explain what happened on that floor. But the music played, and we held each other close. We danced. Oh, did we dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah. I HATE the way I ended this. But I LOVE the rest of it. I've been wanting to write a fanfic about Soul and Maka to this song for forever! I think it turned out adorably. I'm pretty proud of myself. haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Dream on and live strong, everybody.**


	14. I Saw God Today

I was walking to the coffee shop from the hospital. Maka had been in labor for eighteen hours now, and I hadn't left her side. Eventually she told me I needed a break and kicked me out of the delivery room. I took a deep breath and released it slowly, my head dropping. That's when I saw it. There was a flower sticking up between two blocks of concrete. It almost looked like it had been placed there, just for me to see.

Suddenly, I no longer saw the flashing red and blue lights, nor heard the honking horns, announcing new medical emergencies. All of that seemed to fade away. I felt as if something very important had just occurred. Following the feeling, I checked my watch, which read 5:08 PM. I can't really describe the feeling that washed over me, the only words I can use are, "I saw God today."

Now, I've been dragged to church a few times by my family, and I have read the Bible (believe it or not), so there is a place inside me that's been conditioned to just know he's up there somewhere. I just don't look near as often as I probably should (yes, I think I probably should). It's said that his fingerprints are everywhere, so I slowed down to stop and stare. I closed my eyes, and man, I _swear_, I saw God that day.

I looked up from my reverie to see a couple walking by, holding hands. I smiled; she had that glow. I couldn't help but notice she was starting to show. I stood there, letting the sun soak into my skin, taking in the sky, reveling in the feeling of love and comfort I was receiving. The sunset looked beautiful; a splash of amber across the horizon. I dropped my head again and walked back into the hospital. When I got back up to the fourth floor, Black*Star greeted me.

"You missed the show, man," he said, patting me on the back. He led me over to the nursery, where I searched for my child. When I saw her, my breath caught.

I pressed my nose up against the nursery glass, watching her sleep. She slept like a rock, just like her daddy. My heart glowed to see "Evans" written on her wristband. She had little feet wrapped warmly in tiny pink socks. I examined her face, seeing that she had my nose. She had Maka's eyes. My brand new baby girl; she's a miracle. I felt tears prick in the corners of my eyes.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" I looked down to see my son, Ben, staring at me with nervous green eyes. I pulled him into my side, leaned down, and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm fine, son. I just saw God today, that's all."

"Is this the first time you've seen him, Daddy?" I thought that over for a minute.

"No, I've seen him once before."

"When?" Ben asked, looking even more confused.

"The day you were born."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! I just LOVE Daddy Soul, don't you? So I was taking a shower today, and this song came on the radio. The more I listened, the more I thought about how that song reminded me of Soul, and how he would feel when Claire was born. I think this one (minus the ending) is my favorite so far. The song is "I Saw God Today" by George Strait, for anyone who wants to listen. Now, before I go, I'd like to point out that I am not religious. Really, neither is the song. He's talking about how he felt the day his daughter was born. I tried to make Soul seem as though he was feeling how I Christian would feel in church, not that he really saw God or whatever. Oh, just tell me if it was a hit or miss, okay? I'm still gonna love this one, no matter what you guys think, but it's nice to know. :)<strong>

**Dream on and live strong everybody. Go hug your daddy. :D**


End file.
